


Under the Law

by Misanagi



Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a boring afternoon Quatre ponders what life would be like in the Wild West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caitlin).



> Thanks a lot to Anne for the beta *hugs*

"I'm bored."

Quatre didn't turn his eyes away from the vidscreen. The movie wasn't really that interesting, and Quatre had spent the last few minutes daydreaming of what would have been like to live in the Wild West. "Robbing banks could be fun."

A finger poked Quatre in the side. "I said, I'm bored," Duo repeated.

"Maybe we would get bored in the Wild West too," Quatre mused. "There probably wasn't much to do between robberies."

Duo let out a sigh. "You would have to avoid capture."

Quatre snorted and waved a hand. "Easy."

Pulling his legs up on the couch, Duo said, "That would depend on the sheriff."

It was a tone of voice that Duo didn't use frequently, but Quatre had heard it before, and he knew what it meant. They were friends, close friends, but now and then, when they got the urge, they crossed the line. Friends with benefits, as Duo had once said.

After the first time, Quatre had thought things would become awkward between them but they didn't. They had slid back to their roles as friends easily, teasing each other with knowing smiles. There was love between them and sometimes there was also lust, but they weren't _in_ love, and that was fine, more than fine.

"Would you be the sheriff?" Quatre asked, turning to look at Duo finally.

Duo tipped an imaginary hat. "Fastest gun in the west."

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what makes you think a simple gun will capture a criminal mastermind like me?"

With a smirk, Duo knelt on all fours on the couch and crawled closer to Quatre, until Quatre's face was just a few inches away. "Because, Q, I know all your weaknesses."

After letting out a long breath Quatre said, "You do?" And he licked his lips.

Tilting his head slightly to side, as if observing a new toy, Duo also licked his lips. He moved closer, his breathing tickling Quatre's neck. "You like to fight." He ran his tongue once over Quatre's neck and whispered in Quatre's ear, "but you like to be taken better."

Quatre shivered. "What makes you think I will give in to you?"

Duo kneeled up, his fingers slowly undoing his belt. "You already have," he said, as he pushed Quatre to lean back on the couch and pulled Quatre's hands up, looping the belt around his wrists. He looked down at Quatre, eyes filled with lust. "You make a nice captive."

If he wanted to, Quatre could have moved his hands, but he left them over his head, where Duo had placed them. "I won't beg for freedom," Quatre said and raised his chin.

An amused laugh left Duo's lips. "We'll see."

Slowly, Duo started to unbutton Quatre's shirt, until it hung open, exposing Quatre's chest. Duo took his time, letting his fingers trail up and down, kissing and sucking Quatre's nipples, biting his neck. "A prisoner has only the rights the sheriff decides to give him," Duo commented, pinching Quatre's nipple.

Quatre swallowed a whimper. "And what are those?"

Duo didn't answer immediately. Instead, he stripped Quatre of his trousers and boxers and just watched him for a few moments. "You only have one." He grabbed Quatre's cock and began stroking it slowly. "You have the right to beg."

Quatre bent one knee and let the other foot fall on the floor, spreading his legs wide for Duo. "You know," he said, his voice low and husky, "the audience always roots for the criminal."

Two fingers slid into Quatre, spreading him slowly. Quatre hissed, but the initial discomfort was soon replaced by pleasure. Duo always knew just where to touch him and how to make him moan. "There's no audience here, Q. And no one's above the law."

Quatre's chuckle was mixed with a moan. "Is the law going to be above me soon?"

Duo's fingers curled inside Quatre. "Criminals have no right to make demands." Duo's strokes were slower, unbearably slow. Quatre tried to move his hips, to demand Duo to go faster, but Duo just moved slower if it was possible.

Groaning in frustration, Quatre glared at Duo, but Duo just grinned and said, "You know what you have to do. Exercise your rights."

Just one word. "Please," Quatre said. "Please!"

Duo moved his hand away from Quatre's cock and took a lubricated condom out of his pocket. He put it between his teeth and took off his pants and boxers with one hand. The fingers inside Quatre were still moving slowly as Duo tore the wrapper using his teeth and quickly put the condom on. He knelt on the bed between Quatre's legs, removed his fingers and placed the tip of his cock against Quatre's entrance.

"Let me hear it again."

Quatre glared but the word left his lips anyway. "Please."

Grabbing Quatre's hips, Duo pushed in one quick stroke. Quatre hissed, his fingers curling around the leather holding his wrists together. Duo was looking at him, waiting for some kind of signal to keep going. Quatre smiled.

They both liked it hard and fast. Quatre met Duo's thrusts with his hips, panting, moaning and crying out while Duo held Quatre's hips and hissed curses. Quatre kept his eyes open, watching fine drops of sweat form on Duo's forehead and enjoying the way Duo's eyes closed every now and then, just to open again, looking fiercer than before.

At one point Duo let his hands drop, one on each side of Quatre's head. The slight change in angle made Quatre gasp. Above him, Duo was grinning, his braid falling over his shoulder and tickling Quatre's chest.

Quatre wanted to burry his fingernails in Duo's back, kiss his neck and suck and bite, but Duo remained out of reach, close enough to see the sweat drops on his neck, hear his panting breaths and smell his essence, but too far to touch or taste.

"Please."

For a second Duo looked surprised to hear the word, but then he was grinning. He leaned down on his elbows, closing the space between them. Their chests were hot, touching, Quatre's erection trapped between their bellies and rubbing against their skins.

As he came, Quatre bit Duo's neck, muffling his cries on Duo's skin.

Lying there, panting, Quatre waited for Duo to come, too exhausted to move but still enjoying the feeling of Duo inside him. It wasn't too long before Duo collapsed over Quatre, breathing fast and whispering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck good," between pants.

They were contented to lie there, in each other's arms, until they started feeling cold.

"Still bored?" Quatre asked, sitting up and handing his hands to Duo to be untied.

Duo held Quatre's wrists in his hands and massaged them softly. "Nope. Our movie was way better than that." He signaled the vidscreen with his head.

Quatre grinned. "Indeed." He cleaned his belly with his boxers while Duo disappeared into the bathroom.

Yes, life on the Wild West could be fun.


End file.
